Love Note's Next Page: Seirin High School
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: 'Punya teman saling suka tapi tidak ada yang mengambil langkah? Dan membuatmu jengah? Kami solusinya. Hubungi Yuuma Isogai pada nomor yang tertera' mereka saling bertatapan. Akhirnya sang raja tanpa mahkota, mendial nomor yang ada #SariRoti #Korolympic —HyuugaRiko, semi-canon, Kuroko no Basket/Assassination Classroom


**_'Punya teman saling suka tapi tidak ada yang mengambil langkah? Dan membuatmu jengah? Kami solusinya. Hubungi Yuuma Isogai pada nomor yang tertera!'_**

* * *

Adalah hal yang jarang terjadi dalam sejarah Tim Seirin dimana kapten dan pelatih mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub setelah latihan selesai. Memang sih, ada rapat komite dengan dewan guru dan keduanya merupakan anggota komite. Tapi bahkan biasanya, mereka mengirim perwakilan.

Bukannya pada protes atau apa, Kuroko dan kawan-kawan sejujurnya justru senang dengan absennya petinggi timnya itu, "Jadi… mau di telepon?" Shun Izuki bertanya. Sebagai bendahara tim, ia sudah memperhitungkan bayaran yang harus mereka keluarkan apabila mereka sungguhan ingin minta bantuan 'Yuuma Isogai' ini.

"Bagaimana?" Shinji Koganei malah balik bertanya. Ia memandangi wajah serius rekan-rekan setimnya. Tampaknya dari mereka memiliki pertimbangan tertentu. Dan tentu saja untuk menghubung 'Yuuma Isogai' ini mereka harus satu suara. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, tidak ada pribadi yang disalahkan karena itu merupakan keputusan tim.

"Telepon saja," Tetsuya Kuroko tiba-tiba berujar dari sisi Taiga Kagami. Membuat tidak hanya pemuda berambut merah gelap itu, tapi juga semua yang ada di ruangan mengelus dada karena serangan jantung mendadak. Seberapa lama pun kau bersama, kau tetap tidak akan terbiasa dengan hawa kehadirannya yang tipis dan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu, "Kemarin aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Kise- _kun_ di _Konbini_ , Kise- _kun_ bilang kalau Aomine- _kun_ dan Momoi- _san_ barusan jadian."

"Serius?" Kagami menatap rekannya tidak percaya.

"Ya," sulit membedakan kapan Kuroko bercanda kapan ia serius karena ekspresi mukanya begitu-begitu saja, "Lalu aku bertanya pada Sakurai- _san_ dan ia bilang ia minta bantuan Yuuma Isogai dan rekan-rekannya."

"Hmmmmm," _centre_ tim mereka akhirnya bersuara, "Berarti si 'Yuuma Isogai' ini betulan hebat ya."

"Tentu saja," Kuroko menjawab dengan datarnya, "Aomine- _kun_ kan bodoh. Dia tidak mungkin menyadari apa itu cinta kalau tidak ada bantuan dari luar."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa itu cinta?" Koganei bertanya. Kuroko hanya menatap seniornya itu dengan sorot matanya yang datar, tanpa jeda dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama sehingga membuat Koganei secara insting bersembunyi dibalik Rinnosuke Mitobe.

"Jadi… telepon saja nih?" tapi Izuki masih melihat keraguan di wajah rekan-rekannya. Jelas saja mereka semua ragu. Ia sendiri pun takut karena bukan orang sembarangan yang akan mereka ganggu kehidupan cintanya, "Bagaimana, teman-teman?" tapi mereka harus cepat sebelum Sang Kapten dan Sang Pelatih kembali dari rapat komite.

"Sudah sini!" Kiyoshi mengambil telepon genggan Izuki dan menekan nomor 'Yuuma Isogai' yang tertera dalam iklan, "Ingat, kalau ada yang berjalan salah, ini adalah keputusan tim."

Kiyoshi dengan sabar menunggu 'Yuuma Isogai' mengangkat teleponnya dan menatap satu per satu wajah rekan satu timnya yang diliputi ketakutan. Mungkin ini adalah momen paling menakutkan dalam hidup mereka selain mengetahui kalau lawanmu di final adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Mungkin ini keputusan paling nekad yang pernah mereka ambil sebagai satu tim, berusaha menjodohkan kapten mereka dengan pelatih mereka.

"Ah ya," Kiyoshi tampaknya sempat sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya karena tiba-tiba saja 'Yuuma Isogai' sudah mengangkat teleponnya, "Dengan Yuuma Isogai? Aku Teppei Kiyoshi. Begini, aku membaca iklanmu di koran dan aku ingin minta tolong," anggota timnya yang lain menelan ludah mereka. Suasana tegang yang mereka rasakan seolah mereka sedang di tengah pertandingan.

Yah, semoga saja tidak ada yang berjalan salah sehingga mereka tidak akan dihukum baik oleh Kapten mereka maupun oleh Pelatih mereka.

.

.

 _ **Love Note's Next Page: Seirin High School**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Kuroko no Basket** belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Entry for January's Sari Roti Event**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos, full of dramatic and unrealistic love scene** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Sepertinya Maji Burger ini tempat nongkrong hits diantara anak-anak SMA," komentar Kayano ketika mereka lagi-lagi melintasi pintu masuk ke tempat makan yang memiliki spesialisasi burger itu.

"Karena anak SMA itu miskin," Karma berkomentar sambil memandangi daftar menu. Ah ya, omong-omong anak SMP juga miskin. Memang sih kalau dilihat dari harga jual menunya, kalau dihitung-hitung lumayan ekonomis. Bahkan ada paket hematnya juga, "Aku mau pesan sesuatu. Kalian mau tidak?"

"Coba _milkshake_ vanilla," bulu kuduk di belakang leher Isogai langsung berdiri berbarengan seolah ada yang mengomando. Nagisa mengeluarkan pisaunya—lupa kalau pisau yang selalu mereka bawa adalah pisau _anti-sensei_ dalam-kurung pisau mainan tutup-kurung—namun menyembunyikannya lagi sebelum ada yang sadar. Kayano menjerit tertahan. Dan Karma langsung siaga.

Siapa sih yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada suara tanpa nada yang berbicara sangat dengan dengan kalian padahal sedetik sebelumnya disana hanya ada udara, " _Milkshake_ vanilla disini enak," pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan Nagisa berjalan santai ke arah kasir. Keempat teman sekelas itu masih terpaku, saling bertatapan.

Selama ini mereka pikir mereka bisa mengatasi apa saja yang ditawarkan oleh dunia diluar sana. Mereka sudah pernah menyusup ke luar angkasa, menyusup ke dalam hotel. Mereka mengalahkan penculik, mafia, geng jalanan, pembunuh elit, dan orang-orang mengerikan lain. Tapi ternyata dunia ini terlalu banyak kejutan. Dunia ini ternyata menyeramkan ya.

"Ah, kalian pasti kaget," Isogai harus mendongak maksimal untuk bertatap muka dengan pemuda berambut cokelat, yang tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan besar. Mungkin karena ia adalah pemain basket juga. Samar-samar Isogai mengingat suaranya, sepertinya ia yang meneleponnya kemarin sore, "Kuroko memang seperti itu. Sebetulnya ia sudah ada dari tadi, tapi memang hawa kehadirannya tipis sekali jadi kau baru menyadarinya ada setelah dia berbicara."

Wah! Skil yang sangat berguna. Ia bisa pergi ke toko-toko diskon dan menyelinap begitu saja tanpa harus heboh-heboh saling dorong, mengambil apa yang di butuhkan lalu pergi lagi. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak perlu mengantri untuk mendapatkan barang jadi semua toko diskon bisa di datangi. Bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang bisa dihemat!

"Aku Teppei Kiyoshi," pemuda tinggi besar itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yuuma Isogai," Isogai tersenyum. Laki-laki berambut cokelat ini memiliki aura ke-kakak-an yang baik, "Yang disana Karma, yang ini Nagisa dan Kayano."

Nagisa dan Kayano tersenyum sopan ke arah Kiyoshi- _senpai_. Karma sibuk memesan sesuatu di kasir, "Nah, kudengar kalian menyatukan pasangan luar biasa Aomine dan Momoi?" Isogai langsung di Tarik ke meja paling pojok yang memang memiliki kursi yang lebih banyak dari lainnya. Nagisa dan Kayano mengikuti dari belakang, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ah begini," Kayano membuka suaranya, " _Sensei_ kami tidak sengaja menyentuh buku kutukan. Kami harus mengisi buku itu dengan nama dan kisah cinta agar _sensei_ kami tidak mati," akhirnya kemarin mereka sepakat untuk jujur soal _Love Note_ pada klien mereka agar tidak terjadi salah paham yang tidak penting. Untung saja Karasuma- _sensei_ dan _Bitch-sensei_ sempat bertemu dengan Wakamatsu- _senpai_ dan Sakurai- _senpai_ dan mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak menyebarkan cerita yang tidak benar.

"Hah? Nama dan kisah cinta?" saudara beda orang tua Nagisa—maksudnya Kuroko- _senpai_ yang sebetulnya kalau dilihat-lihat lumayan mirip dengan Nagisa. Hanya saja Nagisa sedikit lebih cantik—kembali bersama pesanannya dan seorang pria tinggi besar lainnya yang berambut merah gelap, "Kita salah telepon orang dong?"

"Maksudnya nama yang ingin dibuat jadian dan bagaimana kisah mereka jadinya," Nagisa mencoba menjelaskan, "Jadi… mudahnya buku ini membuat kisah bagaimanapun yang kita tulis menjadi kenyataan."

"Oh," Kiyoshi- _senpai_ sepertinya mulai paham, "Jadi kita tinggal pikirkan bagaimana Riko dan Hyuuga bisa jadian lalu ditulis disini dan bakal kejadian betulan?"

"Kurang lebih begitu," Nagisa mengangguk. Kemudian ia memundurkan kepalanya tiba-tiba karena wajah laki-laki tinggi berambut merah itu sekejap saja ada di hadapannya.

"Kok kau mirik Kuroko sih?" laki-laki itu bertanya.

"Abaikan saja Kagami," Kiyoshi- _senpai_ menarik perhatian Isogai dan rekan-rekannya lagi, "Jadi apakah ada syarat tertentu? Seperti _Death Note_ yang di film itu?"

"Tidak," Kayano menjawab cepat, "Tapi kami belum mengeksplorasi batasan-batasan dari buku ini. Kami rasa, selama ceritanya masuk akal seharusnya tidak akan ada masalah. Dan ceritanya harus menyesuaikan karakter dari tokoh utama agar tidak aneh baik dilihat oleh pasangannya dan orang-orang di sekitar yang tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi punya adik," Kagami- _senpai_ berkomentar di tengah kunyahan burgernya begitu Karma kembali.

"Hah?" Karma meletakkan nampannya dan duduk di dekat Nagisa. Sepertinya pendengaran supernya pun sulit menangkap apa yang Kagami- _senpai_ katakan dengan mulut penuh begitu, "Aku tidak kenal siapa Akashi dan jelas aku tidak punya kakak."

"Baguslah," Kagami- _senpai_ menyeruput sodanya, "Cukup satu Akashi saja di dunia ini."

Diantara mereka berempat tidak ada yang tahu siapa Akashi- _senpai_ yang disebut-sebut ini. Tapi sepertinya orangnya menyebalkan. Atau merepotkan, "Jadi, bisa ceritakan lebih detail tentang Junpei Hyuuga- _senpai_ dan Riko Aida- _senpai_?" Isogai tidak lupa kalau ini gilirannya untuk menulis cerita. _Bitch-sensei_ menjanjikan makan siang gratis di kantin selama seminggu kalau Karasuma- _sensei_ segera pulih.

Ketiganya bertatapan. Sejujurnya agak sulit menjaga fokus kepada kakaknya Nagisa berlainan ibu. Seperti yang dibilang oleh Kiyoshi- _senpai_ tadi, kalau hawa kehadirannya sangat tipis. Kalau kau tidak cukup berkonsentrasi, kau bisa dengan mudah melupakan bahwa ia ada disitu. Bahkan dengan cukup konsentrasi saja sudah sulit, "Intinya, Riko bukan seperti gadis pada umumnya. Bukan tipe _Damsel in Distress_. Riko tipe yang… tomboy."

Untuk Isogai paham apa itu _damsel in distress_. Ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Rio Nakamura nanti, "Jadi Riko Aida- _senpai_ tipe wanita kuat ya," Kayano mulai menulis sesuatu di kertasnya. Isogai berharap itu hanya rencana cadangan karena bagaimanapun ia harus memperjuangkan makan siang gratis dari _Bitch-sensei_.

"Kapten Hyuuga orang yang peduli dan bertanggung jawab," Kuroko- _senpai_ menerangkan sebelum menyeruput _milkshake_ miliknya yang terlihat super enak. Apalagi bau harum vanillanya menggelitik hidung Isogai membuat mulutnya berair. Sore itu lumayan panas dan kali ini kursi mereka jauh dari pendingin ruangan. Mungkin rasanya seperti surga menyeruput _milkshake_ dingin… "Dia orang yang lumayan kalem dan bisa menjaga karakter."

Sebuah ide mulai terbentuk di benak Isogai, "Di sekolah kalian ada hantunya tidak?"

"Eh?" Kiyoshi- _senpai_ tampak keheranan, "Sepertinya ada tapi kami tidak pernah menemukannya. Aku, Riko, dan Hyuuga pernah terpaksa pulang tengah malam karena Hyuuga ngotot latihan sampai tangannya mau patah. Tapi sekolah suasanya biasa saja."

"Apakah di sekolah kalian ada tradisi aneh?" Kayano bertanya, "Misalnya kalau di _Touou Gakuen_ , kalau ada _mistletoe_ orang yang dibawahnya tidak ciuman tapi tonjok-tonjokan," Kayano menerangkan begitu mendapati tiga pasang mata menatapnya keheranan.

"Tidak ada," Jawab Kiyoshi- _senpai_.

"Ada tempat romantis di sekolah kalian?" kali ini giliran Isogai, Kayano, dan Karma yang menatap Nagisa seolah ia menumbuhkan kepala di bahunya, "Ma-maksudku tempat orang-orang pada jadian atau tempat keramat yang konon katanya bisa menyatukan cinta gitu?"

"Tidak ada," Kakak Nagisa yang menjawab, "Kalaupun ada kami tidak peduli juga."

Iya sih. Biasanya yang peduli soal begituan kan anak perempuan. Isogai rasa kalau setiap gossip berharga satu sen, mungkin orang-orang kaya di dunia semuanya adalah perempuan, "Bagaimana?" Karma bertanya, matanya terpaku pada Isogai, "Kau ada Ide?"

' _Riko Aida diserang oleh Raksasa. Junpei Hyuuga menyelamatkannya dengan heroiknya. Setelah keadaan sedikit lebih tenang, kali ini ada Setan yang mengincar Riko Aida. Setan ini persisten sekali. Tapi karena Riko Aida berkata tidak dengan tegas, Sang Setan mundur. Waktu Riko Aida sedang sendirian, Sang Setan menyerang lagi. Untung saja Junpei Hyuuga kebetulan melihatnya dan menyelamatkan Riko Aida. Riko Aida mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Junpei Hyuuga dan bilang kalau ia bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Tapi Junpei Hyuuga bilang kalau ia ingin melindungi Riko Aida, kalau bisa selamanya.'_

"Sudah kok," Isogai memasukkan buku merah jambu ke dalam tasnya, "Bolehkah kami berkunjung ke sekolah kalian?"

* * *

"Ah gawat!" Kiyoshi- _senpai_ menepuk dahinya, "Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat dengan _Fukuda Sougou Academy_ dan _Yousen High School_!"

"Ah!" Kuroko- _senpai_ dan Kagami- _senpai_ lantas berlari mendahului mereka. Larinya Kuroko- _senpai_ tidak terlalu cepat, mungkin mereka bisa mengejarnya. Karma sepertinya bisa mendahuluinya.

"Aku tetap akan mengajak kalian ke ruangan rapat," Kiyoshi- _senpai_ sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Isogai dan kawan-kawan sedikit kesulitan. Dalam kecepatan normal, satu langkah Teppei Kiyoshi sama dengan tiga langkah kaki mereka, bahkan empat langkah kaki Kayano Kaede, "Kita sebut saja Nagisa adik tiri Kuroko."

Mereka digiring masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terbilang luas. Meja panjangnya di tutupi taplak berwarna putih, dua berhadapan yang satunya ada di sisi dari kedua meja. Formasinya membentu huruf 'n'. masing-masing meja diisi tujuh orang, kecuali meja paling jauh dari pintu yang diisi sebelas orang dan satu kursi kosong.

"Teppei!" sepertinya gadis satu-satunya diantara sebelas orang itu adalah Riko Aida- _senpai_ , "Darimana saja kau?"

"Ah, aku membantu Kuroko memberikan tur sekolah untuk adik tirinya dan teman-temannya," Kiyoshi- _senpai_ menjawab dengan santainya sambil menggiring Isogai dan kawan-kawan ke meja tempat tim basket Seirin duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya adik tiri, Kurochin," seorang lelaki berambut ungu berkomentar. Di hadapannya banyak bungkus makanan ringan yang sudah kosong. Di tangannya tergenggam sebatang maibou.

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin, Murasakibara- _kun_ ," Kakak Nagisa menjawab, "Sepertinya Ibu Nagisa dan Ayahku tidak banyak berhubungan lagi sejak mereka memproduksi Nagisa."

Karma menahan tawa dan wajah Nagisa memerah. Kayano menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Ternyata anak SMA bisa membicarakan hal itu dengan santainya ya, "Ah ya kalian, silakan duduk di sini. Agak di belakang tidak apa-apa ya. Kiyoshi bodoh atau Kuroko tidak memberi tahu kami kalau ada tamu."

"Ahahaha," Kiyoshi- _senpai_ tertawa canggung, "Maaf ya, Hyuuga."

"Baiklah, ahem," gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu berdiri. Peluit merah muda ia kenakan bagai kalung—mungkin memang kalung? Siapa yang tahu. Isogai tidak paham selera fashion anak SMA—menggantung di sekitar dada. Poni di dahinya ia rapikan dengan dua jepitan kecil berwarna merah muda juga, "Karena sudah lengkap semua, mari kita mulai rapatnya!"

" _Coach-chin_!" orang yang dipanggil sebagai Murasakibara oleh Kakak Nagisa mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan tapi matanya berkilat berbahaya, "Aku lapar."

Isogai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dilihat dari timbulan sampah yang dihasilkan, seharusnya orang ini sudah makan snack lebih dari cukup untuk menghibur anak-anak kelas E sekaligus ketiga guru mereka. Berapa biaya yang ia keluarkan untuk memuaskan perutnya? Mungkin karena badannya yang terlihat tinggi dan besar itu memang membutuhkan energi yang lebih banyak dari yang lainnya makanya ia selalu ingin makan. Tapi tetap saja… boros sekali. Kenapa tidak bawa bekal atau masak sendiri?

"Eh? Ah…" Aida- _senpai_ tampak kebingungan, sebelum merogoh tasnya, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak membawa makanan Murasakibara- _kun_."

Tiba-tiba lelaki berambut ungu itu berdiri dan menggulingkan mejanya. Kayano menjerit kaget tapi yang lainnya tampak biasa saja, "AKU MAU SNACK! RAWR!" ia mengaung sambil memukul dadanya—yang mengingatkan Isogai pada adegan film Godzilla.

"Murasakibara," pemuda berambut hitam di samping Murasakibara berdiri dan berusaha menenangkannya, "Ayo kita beli snack di kantin," tawarnya.

"AKU MAU SNACK SEKARANG!" Murasakibara- _senpai_ tampaknya tidak mendengar usulan dari rekannya yang berambut hitam. Isogai menatap cemas, jangan-jangan Murasakibara- _senpai_ akan mengamuk dan menjadikan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini sebagai makananya.

Kemudian ia merasa seseorang mengambil tasnya di bawah tempat duduknya. Ketika fokusnya teralihkan dari Murasakibara- _senpai_ , Isogai melihat Hyuuga- _senpai_ sedang mengecek tas satu-satu. Di sebelah kirinya sudah terkumpul lumayan banyak makanan. Tampaknya tas Isogai adalah tas terakhir yang diperiksa karena setelah menggeledah tas Isogai, pria berkacamata itu langsung berdiri tegak.

"MURASAKIBARA!" ia setengah berteriak, sepertinya berusaha mengalahkan keributan yang ada di dalam ruangan, "TANGKAP!" ia melempar makanan yang berhasil dijarah satu per satu ke arah Murasakibara- _senpai_ yang menerimanya dengan senyum senang dan mata berbinar.

* * *

Isogai harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencatat poin-poin penting di rapat ini karena rapat ini bukan rapatnya. Secara insting, adalah kebiasaan baginya untuk mencatat apabila ia sedang menghadiri rapat.

Ketika mereka sedang serius-seriusnya mencocokkan jadwal pertandingan persahabatan, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka diiringi dengan suara 'brak' keras. Sesosok laki-laki yang bahkan dari penampilannya meneriakkan kata 'BERANDALAN' masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rambutnya yang abu-abu gelap di ikat gaya anak-anak preman. Wajahnya juga meneriakkan kata 'JAHAT'—itu mungkin karena alis matanya yang tajam dan sorot matanya yang dingin dan cenderung memandang rendah orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang terbuka semua kancingnya menampakkan kaos hitam di dalamnya. Berandalan banget… Isogai sekali ketua kelas hanya bisa mengelus dada. Diam-diam membayangkan bagaimana nasib ketua kelas orang yang bersangkutan.

"Haizaki, darimana saja?" seorang gadis yang tampaknya adalah manajer dari tim yang duduk di seberang tim Murasakibara- _senpai_ bertanya.

Tapi tampaknya Haizaki- _senpai_ tidak mendengarnya karena ia melangkah ke arah mereka. Maksudnya ke arah meja tim Seirin dan berhenti di hadapan Aida- _senpai_ , "Hai, cantik!" ia mengangkat dagu Aida- _senpai_ dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam, "Jalan yuk!"

Kiyoshi- _senpai_ , Hyuuga- _senpai_ , Kagami- _senpai_ , dan _senpai-senpai_ lain yang tidak dikenal oleh Isogai serentak berdiri. Tapi Aida- _senpai_ mengangkat tangannya, tampaknya berusaha menyampaikan ke mereka kalau ia tidak butuh bantuan mereka, "Tidak," jawabnya tegas.

"Ayolah," ia sekarang mencengkeram pipi Aida- _senpai_ , "Kau pasti jarang di ajak jalan kan?"

"Tidak," Aida- _senpai_ menepis tangan Haizaki- _senpai_ dari pipinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, "Silakan kembali ke tempat duduk, Haizaki- _san_ , sebelum timmu aku usir dari sini."

Isogai sudah bersiap kalau-kalau terjadi pertempuran dalam ruangan itu. Memang sih pisau mainanya tidak akan berguna melawan orang-orang normal. tapi setidaknya ia tahu beberapa gerakan bela diri yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dan orang banyak. Namun diluar dugaan, Haizaki- _senpai_ menuruti kata-kata Aida- _senpai_ dan memilih duduk di samping manajer timnya.

Padahal kalau dilihat dari tampanya, sepertinya Haizaki- _senpai_ tidak suka ditolak dan dipermalukan seperti tadi. Mungkin ia sebegitu sayangnya sama basket sehingga tidak mau timnya? Atau mungkin Haizaki- _senpai_ adalah preman berhati _Hello Kitty_?

* * *

Sejujurnya rapatnya tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama. Yah, kira-kira waktunya kurang lebih sama kalau ada rapat soal festival di sekolah mereka lah. Isogai mengamati dalam diam, kira-kira skenarionya bakal berjalan seperti apa. Isogai mengamati Nagisa yang mengobrol dengan kakak-mirip-tapi-tidak-punya-hubungan-darahnya dan Karma tampaknya mengobrol seru dengan Kagami- _senpai_. Kayano mengelus-elus anjing kecil lucu yang entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba bisa ada disana.

Ia menyadari kalau Hyuga- _senpai_ dan Aida- _senpai_ tidak ada di ruangan. Ketika ia mengamati sekeliling ruangan, Aida- _senpai_ sudah ada di ujung pintu dan Haizaki- _senpai_ berjalan santai ke arahnya. Isogai memberikan sinyal kepada Nagisa, Karma, dan Kayano. Untung saja ketiganya sedang melihat ke arahnya. Isogai tidak tahu apa alasan mereka, tapi tidak lama kemudian mereka berempat membututi Haizaki- _senpai_ yang membuntuti Aida- _senpai_.

"Kau tulis apa sih di buku itu?" Kayano bertanya, "Aku tidak merasa ada yang romantis-romantis. Tapi tidak ada kabar dari _Bitch-sensei_ yang bilang kalau Karasuma- _sensei_ pingsan lagi."

Isogai tersenyum bangga, "Aku menulis Aida- _senpai_ diserang raksasa dan setan."

"…" Karma dan Nagisa berpandangan, "Kau bermaksud mengetes limit buku itu ya?" Nagisa bertanya.

"Atau Isogai hanya ingin melihat raksasa dan setan," Karma menimpali.

Isogai tertawa kecil, "Aku bermaksud mengetes limit buku itu. Tapi ternyata buku itu mengartikannya secara… harfiah. Maksudnya, aku menulis raksasa tapi tadi yang mengamuk Murasakibara- _senpai_. Dan setan yang menyerang? Tampaknya itu Haizaki- _senpai_."

"Tampangnya memang seperti setan sih," Kayano berkomentar, "Maksudku, aku tahu anak SMA itu seram-seram tapi Haizaki- _senpai_ tuh berandalan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya."

"Memangnya ada berandalan dalam arti bohongan, Kayano- _san_?" Nagisa bertanya.

"Awalnya kupikir bukunya akan mengartikan setan sebagai Aomine- _senpai_ ," Isogai mengangkat bahu, "Tapi sepertinya ada yang lebih mirip setan dibandingkan dengan Aomine- _senpai_."

"Uwaaah, _kabe-don_!" Kayano menjerit heboh sendiri begitu melihat Haizaki- _senpai_ memojokkan Aida- _senpai_ ke tembok. Nagisa dengan gesitnya menutup mulut Kayano dengan tangannya dan mereka berempat menempel pada tembok. Diam-diam mendengarkan apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa lolos dariku heh, Cewek!" entah mengapa Haizaki- _senpai_ mengatakan 'cewek' dengan nada yang begitu menghina membuat Kayano berjengit mendengarnya.

"Apa maumu?" Aida- _senpai_ dengan tenangnya bertanya. Tampaknya kemarahan Haizaki- _senpai_ sudah pada puncaknya karena ia kembali menekan pipi Aida- _senpai_.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur ada yang mau mengajakmu kencan," Haizaki- _senpai_ berujar dengan dingin, "Tidak usah sok jual mahal dengan menolakku. Selama ini pasti tidak ada lelaki yang pernah mengajakmu kencan dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu kan?"

Sejujurnya Isogai tidak terlalu mengenal Aida- _senpai_ , tapi mendengar kata-kata Haizaki- _senpai_ membuat emosinya terbakar sendiri. Kalau di depannya tidak ada Kayano dan Nagisa mungkin ia sudah pergi ke sana dan… em… bilang ke Haizaki- _senpai_ kalau ia tidak sopan?

Wajah Haizaki- _senpai_ dan Aida- _senpai_ semakin mendekat. Sepertinya Haizaki- _senpai_ mau mencium Aida- _senpai_ secara paksa. Namun alih-alih bertemu dengan bibir wanita, wajah Haizaki- _senpai_ bertemu dengan bogem mentah, yang dilayangkan oleh Hyuuga- _senpai_.

Pemuda berkacamata itu memandangi Haizaki- _senpai_ yang tersungkur ke lantai. Tangannya masih terkepal. Manik gelapnya sepertinya berubah menjadi merah. Ia tidak tersenyum. Alisnya berkerut. Mungkin kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Haizaki- _senpai_ sudah mati sekarang karena tatapan Hyuuga- _senpai_ begitu tajam, "Mati kau," ujarnya dengan dingin sebelum menduduki dada Haizaki- _senpai_ yang masih tak berdaya di lantai.

Hyuuga- _senpai_ meninju korbannya. Sekali. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti kalau saja Aida- _senpai_ tidak menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari tubuh tak berdaya Haizaki- _senpai_.

Keempatnya mengintili dua sejoli yang menyusuri lorong dalam diam.

Aida- _senpai_ mengeluarkan plester penutup luka dari sakunya dan membalut bonggol jari-jari Hyuuga- _senpai_ , "Apa-apaan kau!" tapi nadanya tidak terdengar terlalu marah, "Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Memangnya salah kalau aku mau melindungimu?" malah Hyuuga- _senpai_ yang terdengar masih marah.

"Tidak sih," Aida- _senpai_ mencium kepalan tangan Hyuuga- _senpai_ , "Aku tidak keberatan dilindungi olehmu," kemudian mereka saling bertatapan. Jenis tatapan yang memberikan kode kepada para pemirsa kalau sebentar lagi keduanya akan berciuman.

Isogai dan rekan-rekannya—yang merasa kalau skenario mereka sudah selesai sampai disitu saja—melenggang menjauh, kembali ke ruangan rapat tadi, "Apaan tuh tadi?" Kayano bertanya, " _Cheesy_ banget! Katanya anak laki-laki tidak suka mengatakan kalimat-kalimat sok romatis begitu."

"Aku tidak menulis kalimat itu," Isogai menjelaskan. Ia sendiri cukup heran kenapa akhirnya malah menjadi tipe-tipe dorama seperti itu. Ia awalnya berharap bisa menghasilkan skenario ala film _action_ yang keren tapi apa daya?

"Kalau begitu selanjutnya aku saja yang buat ya, Isogai- _kun_ ," Nagisa tidak banyak berkomentar, tapi sepertinya ia juga agak-agak geli setelah menyaksikan skenario barusan.

Ternyata menulis skenario itu sulit ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To the Next Page**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Kenapa bocah-bocah ansatsu banyak mengobrol dengan anak-anak Seirin dibandingkan dengan anak-anak Touou? Karena anak-anak Seirin sebegitu pedulinya sama kisah Kapten dan Pelatih mereka sementara anak-anak Touou ingin menyatukan Aomine dan Momoi agar Aomine rajin datang latihan *alasan*

Yaaah bisa dibilang keempat anak ini sedang melakukan _trial and error_ karena misi baru mereka ini belum pernah mereka jalani. Dan namanya manusia juga pasti melakukan kesalahan kan? *apa sih*

Sebenernya pengeeeeeen banget bikin interaksi Nagisa dan Kuroko yang sedikit lebih banyak. Tapi nanti jadinya yang terfokus ke _Love Note_ -nya dan Karasuma- _sensei_ bisa-bisa mati lalu nanti Isogai gak dapet makan siang gratis selama seminggu *alasan*

Semoga **Next Page** selanjutnya masih sesuai dengan rencana *nyilang tangan*

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _**Next Page**_ berikutnya!


End file.
